Something Similar pt 1
by moderate
Summary: What if u could go to ur hearts desire. This is the story of how Lyle gets his answer but not in the way he expected. The Voice is back. May change rating. R&R basically first real fanfic. Book currently being re-written.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:here is a nice fanfic of HiE that I wrote. Yep I'm a brony, woo! Any way enjoy this. I know there's errors and I'll fix them when I can or feel like it. R&R

* * *

Amazing how dreams work. The ability to create a whole other reality for your control.

What if yours dreams were true and everything u see exsist and u hav the ability to connect with it. Just What if. This is the story of how a young man longing for a change and gets his answer.

Lyle, 17 years old, was enjoying one of his least favorite things, work, specifically shopping. All he wanted to do was go home and relax from his crazy day. It was even spring break and for most people, his few friends, go to the beach and enjoy the sun light, nice ocean breeze, and the sand in your feet.

But during his spring break he gets stuck home doing handy work for his parents. He yelled out to himself, "On a spring break, come on that's for partying and enjoying life not working for small cash."

But he wasn't to bored he had his best friend, Holly, stuck here with him. They were friends since 4th grade.

Maybe it was because he hung out with her so much. Maybe it was because he just like it. But If you think about it every one has their secrets. Lyle had a secret. Something he would never share to anyone or anything. Not even Holly. He wouldnt even dare tell her.

He was a brony, yep bet u didnt expect that. If u dont know what a brony is, its basically a guy who likes my little pony: friendship is magic.

Any way he was going to meet Holly tomorrow for lunch, so he wanted to hurry and finish the day. He was walking away from the store by his parents asking. Even though he hated shopping and didnt have a car he had to say yes. He grunted when he saw the sun slowly sinking behind the horizon, "of all weeks i had to do this kind of stuff on spring break."

Seeing his parents house only a couple blocks away he decided to think positivly, "atleast i can try to get a nice sleep." He shrugged, "well i could watch some tv," this brought his spirit up, but only slightly. He still had the meeting with Holly tomorrow.

By the time he got home the sun had already dissapeared and his parents were soundly asleep. He quietly unlocked the front door to the small home and quietly walked in and closed it behind him, locking it tight. Turning on the closest light switch he placed the groceries on a table. "Amazing," he thought, "usually this house is always booming with something."

For Lyle was right, most of the time his mom is either screaming at him or his dad was pushing him around to do something.

He went to the kitchen and walked to the fridge, opening it, and grabbing a soda. Slowly he opened it making a defined pop sound echoeing through the silent house.

He stood there hoping that he didnt wake his parents. No sound came and he became relieved. His mom always told him soda would keep him up all night but he would just shake his head saying sure whatever and go and do it anyway. Soda for some reason didnt effect him when it came to sleep, it made him hyper for sure if he drank 4 of them in 10 to 15 minutes though.

He looked up the stairs to his room, and his parents. Luckily Lyles parents door was closed so he quietly went up the wooden steps trying to not make them creak. He cringed every time they made a sound in fear of waking his parents.

When he made it to his room he closed the door behind him and grabbed the tv remote while taking a drink of his soda.

Hopping on his bed he turned on the tv to his favorite show which he had saved in the recording section. "Ah now this is relaxing," Lyle said to himself.

He slid down on his bed to settle down while he took another drink of his soda. He looked over to his alarm clock, it reading 10:05pm.

Hours passed as he finally fell asleep leaning against the back board of his bed, leaving the tv on, and the soda can still at his side.

When he reached his deep sleep he was flushed with white light surrounding his body. He was standing in a complete white room. "What the hell," Lyle yelled out, "what is this?"

He spun around awaiting a answer but got none. He felt like he was standing there for the longest time when finally he heard something. It sounded like muffled talk and... paper? He tried to move again but for whatever reason he couldn't move any more. Frustrated he jerked his body multiple times to get it to cooperate like it once did before. He groaned, "well, this is great." He looked around him again, "ok this has to be some kind of dream."

For more time he stood there waiting when he heard footsteps behind him. Forgetting he couldn't move again he tried but to no avail. Whoever was behind him stopped. Lyles heart started beating faster. What was going to happen, who was this. These questions ran through his head.

Instead of attacking Lyle, which he thought was going to happen, the person spoke in a masculin voice, "well, lets see." It sounded like he was flipping sheets of paper, "you must be Lyle."

Lyle didnt answer. The man spoke up again, "ah, ill take that as a yes."

Once again Lyle didn't answer again.

More pages flipping were heard behind him, "now let me introduce myself I am The Voice."

Lyle quietly chuckled and thought to himself, "The Voice, hm sounds cheezy to me."

As if the man read Lyles thoughts he said, "and its not cheezy!"

"Well i think it is," Lyle finally spoke.

Even though Lyle couldnt see the mans expression, he knew that by 'The Voices' silence that he was frustarted. Lyle enjoyed winning from this, even though it was a amateurs remark.

'The Voice' however ignored the remark and continued his buisness, "any questions, before you go."

"uh ya, what do u mean go?"

The man smirked, "well obviously," more papers could be heard turning, "where you always wanted to go."

"And where would that be?"

"According to your papers-"

Lyle interupted him, "what, my papers?" he tried to turn around again, "crap, what papers and why cant i move?"

"-before you interupted me," the man said with annoyance shown in his voice, "u will be going to your hearts desire, equestria."

Even though it was secretly true he protested, "impossible, i know this is a dream."

'The Voice' raised his hand and snapped it, "oh but it isn't."

The snap oddly echoed, ringing by his ear, "whats going on."

'The Voices' footsteps could be heard walking away from him, "ill see you again, but not for a while."

The ringing became louder and from his eyes he started seeing spots of yellow light appear around him. He closed his eyes but not on purpose, but because the ringing some how blacked him out.

Lyle opened his eyes again with the ringing slightly fading to find him laying on the ground of a grassy field. The light in the surrounding area was also quite odd at the time being. He thought, "if this is equestria what's up with the light?."

He pushed himself up and looked toward the sky. Oddly there was a solar eclipse occurring. He didn't stare at it to long though, because he realized your suppose to have special glasses. "What the hell is going on?"

He looked around him to see a nice tree over in the distance not to far from him. Also from his view he saw what he thought was a town in the distance and a forest in the opposite direction. Everything was also bright in color so it resembled a lot to how he pictured equestria according to all the tv episodes.

He ran to the tree to notice there was a small picnic blanket lied out with a basket in the center. The basket was giving off a nice aroma almost like cinnamon so he couldn't bare but check it out. He leaned down and lifted the cover of the basket to see that it was a cinnamon roll, his favorite. "ha ha," he yelled grabbing it out.

He took the moment to observe the perfect roll in his hands, smelling perfect, looking perfect an even perfectly rounded. "amazing," he thought out loud.

He sat down on the blanket/tarp and took a bite out of it, "holy shitzu this is great," he licked his lips savoring the flavor, "if this isn't equestria, I'm fine with just these."

He then realized that he just raided someone's picnic they had setup, which was probably bad since he had truly no idea where he was and what could happen to him if he did. "wow," he said finishing off the roll, "I'm a jerk."

He got back up and scraped off the crumbs from his shirt and looked back down at the picnic then back around him to see no one in sight, "hm, I guess it would've been fine to eat this since it's just here nicely spread out right in front of me while no ones around."

The light around him started changing back to its original color, just in time. He looked up back to the sky to see the moon and sun both next to each other with the moon slowly sinking back down. "huh," he thought, "maybe this is equestria. I mean same popping out colors same looking moon and sun." he looked back over to the forest, "and same looking everfree forest... according to my memory from the show."

He looked back over to the town this time speaking out loud, "and same ponyville!"

* * *

A/N: woo there's first chapter. Now this won't be long... Maybe. Also check out cyber5555's story. It sorta connects with this but not by much. It's basically the other side kinda thing. Till next chapter. R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: woo new chapter up. Now I'll try to post regularly atleast every week. Remember R&R it helps me a lot and I would love to know what I need work on. Thanks an enjoy.

* * *

Lyle walked to the town in complete joy. He couldn't believe this was happening. Then again things like this never happen.

But something quickly changed his joy into curiosity. In the distance he could see a black figure by a similar looking tree to the one he was eating at nearby. "Who could that be," he thought to himself dropping his previous ideas and walking to the tree.

The figure hopped behind the tree when he or she saw Lyle walking over to him. Lyle started running over to it. When he got there he looked around the tree and the figure mysteriously disappeared.

He looked around again to see the guy again by another tree. "What the?" He ran to that one with the same thing happening. He didn't realize this but he was slightly getting closer to ponyville his plan in the first place. Again he saw the figure at another tree closer to the town. This tree however was surrounded by other trees like a small park with bushes surrounding it.

He ran over to it while getting a glimpse of the figure jumping over the bushes. "Er, get back here you stalker!" Lyle said not meaning to yell. Instead of jumping over the bush, which he was to slow to realize that he couldn't make that, he rammed straight through it. There was a bright flash of light blinding him for a brief second while he tumbled and roll through the bushes while yelling in pain from the several branches hitting him in unnatural spots.

He rolled out the bushes laying on his stomach. Noticing that something felt odd about him. That and the figure had disappeared.

He sat himself up by putting his hand out but when he saw a teal hoof he yelled out, "ah, I'm a pony!"

He looked up to notice that there was now a pony looking at him. "Hi," was all he could say.

It was green female unicorn pony with a small harp as a cutie mark, and Lyle did know her name it was Lyra according to the tv show. She asked him, "you ok."

Lyle sat up and brushed himself off while slightly tripping from his new body. "Ya I'm fine, uh, I just hit my head while..."

"While what?"

He quickly thought of something and said it straight off, "jumping in those bushes."

The pony turned her head slightly in curiosity, "uh, why were u jumping in the bushes?"

He, again, said the first thing that came in mind also not thinking it through, "because it's fun!"

"uh huh," she said shaking her head.

Lyle sat there in silence while thinking, "stupid stupid." While mentally hitting him in the face. He could also feel awkwardness rolling in. Lyle rubbed his head, "uh ya, you didn't happen to see a per- er, pony run through here."

"no."

"oh," he definitely felt the awkwardness.

But then the unicorn quickly broke it, "uh, I'm Lyra," she brought out a hoof. "What's your name."

"uh," he brought his hoof and shook it. "My name is... just Lyle."

"Hello Lyle, I've never seen you here before."

"ya I just got here, by unexpected circumstances."

"Oh I see, did u happen to see the solar eclipse occur."

()"Yes for a brief second, but I kinda got distracted."

Lyra became confused, "why would you skip the solar eclipse, what could possibly distract you... wait was it that weird person you were talking about?"

He laughed at himself, "heh, no it wasn't that."

"What was it then?"

"Uh, this is kinda funny if you think about it". He could still slightly taste the cinnamon roll, "it was food, specifically a cinnamon roll."

Lyra was astounded, "you were distracted by a cinnamon roll." She giggled, "wow either you really like cinnamon rolls or you got a food disorder."

"Its the first one."

"How could you ever miss this though, it's a once in a lifetime opportunity to see," she mused. "This was one of the only times that princess Celestia and Luna could have performed there magic together."

"Ya," he said with a little sarcasm. Lyle never really cared about the different types of eclipses since they happened so often on earth. But he didn't want to let her down on a remark she wouldn't understand.

She frowned, "you don't care do you."

"oh no i care it just didn't interest me that much."

"Really-" she continued talking while Lyle looked over her side to see the same figure over by in a ally way, "-but i still cant believe that you just missed out the eclipse over silly food."

"ya I can't believe that either but I do love my cinnamon rolls!"

She laughed, "wow your an odd one for sure."

"ya," he looked back to the ally to see the figure running away, "uh, could we continue this conversation another time I got things to do."

Lyra saw Lyle looking behind her so she looked over to the ally as well but seeing no pony, "uh sure," turning back to him, "my house is over by sugar cube corner." She pointed her hoof to a colorful looking building down a path.

Lyle got up and started trotting in a awkward fashion, "I'll be sure to say hey and we can continue our talk."

"Alright, bye," she said while waving to him.

He waved back to her while Lyra watched the awkward stallion walk into the ally way, "hm odd," she said to herself, "more ponies coming here everyday."

Lyle saw the figure walk into the shadow of the building disallowing him to see the person or pony. He pushed himself to bring up his speed but instead tripped on his own feet and face planted on the ground. From the view, while Lyle yelled out in frustration, he could see the figure turn around yet another corner.

Lyle groaned and pushed himself up, "darn myself." he walked around the corner to see the pony or person gone, "why does this always happen so perfectly timed."

All he saw was a crowd of ponies walking about enjoying there day. Nor was the person or pony visible. He joined the crowd in search for the mysterious pony person thing.

While walking he saw a Pegasus and a Earth pony walk by staring at him. He thought to himself, "who the heck are they and I've never seen them before in the show... well the Pegasus looks familiar in some way but I still don't recognize the earth pony."

The two ponies looked back away from him and continued there walk. While thinking it through on who they could possibly be he ran straight into another pony. He fell back on his back while the other flew up.

Lyle yelped and looked up, it was Derpy or Ditzy Doo as they used to call her.

Derpy landed back on the ground in a weird flight pattern and held out a hoof to Lyle, "sorry about that, uh, what's your name?"

Lyle grabbed her hoof and pulled himself up, "it's Lyle and I should be sorry I was well distracted and wasn't watching where I was going."

"Well hi Lyle, Im Derpy Hooves," her signature eyes giving it away, "I've never seen you here before."

"Hello Derpy," he said smiling to the derped eyed pegasus, "Ya I'm new, I just got here actually."

"Thats nice," Lyle continued walking and Derpy followed. "Are you liking it here in ponyville."

"Ya it's nice and it looks like you got some new residents."

"Ya," she said cheerily, "wait how did you know that, I thought you just got here."

Lyle noticed his mistake and did the thing he always does when he doesn't got an answer, he threw the first thing in his mind again, "I did a population limit report."

"A population report," confusion struck her, "I didn't know ponyville did this kind of thing."

"Ya, it was brand new and they sent me here to look over the town." In his best british accent and said, "and I say, it's quite nice."

She giggles, "you sound like the doctor."

"Do I now," he kept the accent.

Derpy looked ahead from where they were walking and noticed they were heading for the library, "oh are you going to twilight to tell her this brand new population report thingy," she said while bouncing her head to the syllables.

Lyle looked over to her and sarcastically said, "ya, that's it."

"okay then I'll leave you be with your business work," she turned around while Lyle stopped to watch Derpy fly off saying, "plus anyway I got a muffin to eat and mail to deliver!"

He laughed by the typical Derpy and continued on to the library. When he reached the door he brought up his hoof to have it swing open with Spike carrying some books that seemed to tower over his head. He looked around them to see Lyle, "not seen you here before, but you looking for twilight."

Lyle shook his head yes.

"She's in there on her table... reading," he nudged his head inside.

"Thanks," he moved out of the baby dragons way.

"No problem, uh I would live to talk but I got to take these books here," he lifted them up. "To some ponies in town."

"I understand, but what's your name," he obviously knew his name but didn't want to freak him out for knowing so much.

"It's Spike, and yours?"

"Lyle," he said proudly.

"Hm, well nice meeting you Lyle," and he walked away.

Lyle watched the dragon walk off into the crowd of ponies. Now his plan was to get info on ponyville, ask who the new residents were, talk to all the main six, then find out who that mysterios pony or person was.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading and please review since it gives me motivation inspiration and it can help the my story's errors from being fixed. Oh and read cyber5555s book since they interlock with each other. Till next chapter and in porbally forgetting to say some thing but meh.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ello everypony (heh heh) sorry about the wait I've been busy and ignore the errors I porbally know most are ther I just wanted to get this out for you all. Well enjoy everypony (lol)... and Jordan!

* * *

"Where am I?" a black shadow like alicorn spoke. She was in a white room, nothing else but white, the dimensions seemed off as if they went forever. There was no shadow, nothing giving off light, nothing to show that she was in a enclosed room.

Footsteps were heard behind her and she turned around. Standing there was a hooded man in all black. You couldn't see his face for the shadow of the hood blocked it. Nightmare looked at him with curiosity, who was this, what was this... thing in front of her who dared bring her wherever here is. "Who are you," she asked showing power in her voice, "and where is this?"

"I am your worst nightmare but also someone very similar to you. As for where you are, you are on the edge of reality."

She laughed, "worst nightmare, I am the queen of nightmares. What gives you the ability to take me to this place?"

To prove to her The Voice lifted his hand, something odd to nightmare, and snapped it causing a loud booming echo to run through the room. Nightmare waited for two seconds till the room was flushed in black with little specs of light. From her side she saw a spiraling galaxy she thought it as a some kind of weird light but she wouldn't know what it is she wouldn't understand the universe since she comes from a entirely different world. The Voice walked over to the galaxy as if reading her mind. He clasped his hand around it and moved it over to her as if it was a ball. "This," The Voice said. "Is the milky way."

Nightmare didn't understand any of this. What were all these specs of light, they couldn't be suns all controlled by Celestia.

The Voice threw the galaxies into the air with it expanding to the size of the room enveloping them in more specs of light. "Inside the milky way are stars, something you should be familiar with since you wanted to destroy the ability of light and give equestria eternal night."

"Yes I do know what you mean but what are you showing me?"

"One of these stars have a solar system with planets." He pointed to a star and everything zoomed in around them again this time showing one big bright star with planets orbiting it. "One sustaining life but not of your kind." He pointed to a blue planet, third from the star. "Now let's take your dimension." He snapped his finger again and then in the palm of The Voices hand appeared a planet, one with bright colors and one sun, in a odd shape, that seemed to stay in one spot and a moon on the opposite side doing the same. "This is your world an your dimension. Have you noticed anything odd about the two."

"Yes, there's something odd about the other world, it looks and feels poisoned as if destroyed almost. Why are you showing me all this?"

"I am telling you this because I need you for my plan." The planet in his hand faded away and he put his arms behind his back. "Now I have sent someone from the other world earth to your world equestria. I need you to give me information on his where abouts and almost everything he does."

"Why can't you do this?"

"I can not show myself in your world or basically any other or else reality could be annihilated."

"And if I say no?"

"Then I shall do this to you." He brought his hands back from behind his back holding a rock. He tightened his grip around it having it crack the more he did. He then let go of it having it fall to his feet while... evaporating.

Nightmare stood there in terror something she thought would never happen. He could easily destroy her in a second. The only thing she could do was agree, "fine have it your way. But be alarmed for I also have power."

"You don't think I know that," he groaned and snapped his fingers, "I'll tell you when the time is right, but for now stay low." He grinned sinisterly under his hood and a large hole of pure darkness appeared from out of no where right next to nightmare moon, "now do your job and do it right."

Nightmare walked into it causing her to vanish. The Voice waved his hand in front of him to have a strange most like fog appear showing a image of Lyle walking to a large tree, "if only they knew." He forced a smile.

Lyle walked into the large tree that was a house and library. The inside of the building was just the same as the show and just as Spike said Twilight was sitting at a table in the middle of the room reading a book like a child drained into a some tv show. She must've heard him for she closed her book, "hello," she said. "How may I help u?"

Lyle couldn't believe he was meeting one of the main six, also one of his favorites. Why may you ask, well it's because he also liked books and taking account of things that made him curious. But not as obsessive as her, that was a downfall for him. Twilight awaited a answer from the new stallion but got none. "Uh hello," she said trying to get his attention.

Lyle snapped out of it and acknowledged her, "sorry it's just so great to meet you."

"Really," she said with joy. "I didn't know I was favored. Hm, whats your name and where are you from?"

"My name is Lyle and..." he started. He couldn't come up with a suitable place since he didn't really know much about Equestria's other cities and towns except for Ponyville and Canterlot. "Uh you see I come from way... way out past the everfree forest," he responded with a little sarcasm.

"Oh," she said while noticing the difference in voice. "Well nice to meet you Lyle may I ask what this place is called. "

"Crap," Lyle thought knowing Twilight. "She's onto me," he started thinking of many possibilities of what to say and the first thing that came to mind was, "Texas," he said throwing it out.

"Texas?" she questioned. "I've never heard of Texas before and to think that my library should've had something on it."

Cringing by her logic he said, "it's new."

"Uh huh." She stood up on her four legs or would it be hoofs and walked over to a bookcase written with a E on the top, "now let me see..." She started pulling books out with her magic to read the binding, "ah here it is." She pulled it out of its case and showed Lyle the cover. It read equestrian cities in fancy cursive, how much Lyle hated cursive already wanted him to pound the book. She flipped the book open and levitated it over to the table she once was.

Lyle thought to himself, "I'm dead and have blown it already." He hit his face with his hoof.

She sat back down. The pages of the book flipped till it stopped on a page that read Texas? Twilight picked up the book and threw it to her face, "what, I've read this book multiple times and never have gone across Texas before?"

While Twilight flipped through the pages, like a frustrated child in search of there lost toy, for a explanation. Lyle couldn't help but laugh, "wow shows how lucky I am." He examined the room again to find a mirror to his right... in a closet? "Odd place to have a mirror in there," he muttered. He walked over to it to actually finally see what he looked like. He had a teal coat, ok for him, white grayish hair, also not his favorite for it kinda made him feel old, and his cutie mark (sorry can't help but laugh when I wrote/typed that) hm not something you see everyday. He turned his body to get a better look at it. It was some sort of symbol in the shape of a m and some other letters combined into one. Whatever it meant something and soon or a'later he'll find out.

Twilight put the book down frustrated on only finding out that it was some new estate or something. She looked over to Lyle, "what are you doing?"

"Oh what." He quickly turned back to her, "nothing but I was wondering. Why do you have a mirror in your closet?"

"Ugh," she groaned while putting her ears down in frustration. "The last pony that lived here was to obsessed with himself."

"Ok," Lyle said slowly.

"Alright this Texas place, I've never heard of it and how'd you get it in my book?"

Now he knew that Texas wasn't in equestria but it got him out of the situation so he wasn't against it. Though it still was odd that the information mysteriously appeared into the book. Instead he decided to not think on it to much and focus on the situation at hand. "Er, I don't know how it got in your b-"

"So it's not a real place," she interrupted. "I knew it," she praised.

He cursed under his breath, "fine you got me."

"So how did you know my name and where are you really from?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

She pointed a hoof toward him, "I bet your wrong on that one."

"Alright you promise not to tell anyone, cause I really shouldn't tell."

She put a hoof to her chin, "hm, I promise."

"I still don't trust you."

"You don't trust me?"

He thought back to the episode for rarity and(), "no not really. Wait here's a better way for a promise."

"Ok, go on."

"Do you Pinkie promise?"

She couldn't help but laugh a little but it quickly stopped when she realized the hint, "oh wait I know where your from."

"What," he thought. "How'd she know, wait." He realized it, "wow I gave it away didn't I." Turning back his attention to Twilight he asked, "wait what are you talking about."

"I-"

Lyle interrupted her, "bup bup bup, first let's do the promise."

"Alright I'm fine with that."

"Well," he said waving a hoof to give confirmation.

"Cross my heart hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye," she said along with the motions.

"Good, now I don't really come from here I co-"

"I knew it!" Twilight interrupted.

Lyle became shocked, "what, wait you know?"

"Are you from the place called earth?"

"What, yes but how'd you know?" he questioned, "you shouldn't know that."

"Well lets just say your not the only one."

He was confused, very for that. First since he thought that he was the only one here but now he could see others. Others that brought his spirit up. But how would he tell if they 'were' human? Second who could've told her, it had to be another brony or something, now there was a good chance for that. "Ok then you must know what I am called then?"

"Uh... was it brownie?"

He put his head down, "uh close, it's brony."

"Oh ya my friend told me about that."

He raised his head back up, "what's his... or her name?"

"Star streak."

"Could I meet him?"

She bit her lip, "well he's been busy with some things lately plus I haven't seen him recently."

His spirit went down again, "oh well, when was the last you saw him?"

"Around the eclipse, uh I think he went on a picnic with my other friend and his special pony," she giggled on that last bit.

He thought, "another person and a pegasister for that, wait picnic hope it wasnt the one i raided but hm who else is here?" He turned his attention back to her, "well I would love to meet them sometime."

"Ya I'll be sure to tell them about you sometime if I get the time to place it in my schedule." She then turned and to a desk where she grabbed a notebook and quill with her magic. As she wrote she said, "remember to write down on schedule to tell Star and Arcana to meet Lyle."

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: if u notice any odd font ignore I did this on iPod and sry about the slow post again I'm busy withlot her things. Till next time. Oh and I did forget something last time but ignore that. Wow I forgot to add a line now enjoy and I don't own any oftheirs stuff except for OCs and u should read cyber5555s book to understand this as a whole.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Well here's yet another chapter. Now I plan on posting a new chapter every Monday if things go as planned. Enjoy

* * *

"There," said twilight. "I'll be sure to check on them with your appearance."

"Cool," he said nonchalantly even though on the inside he was so excited to meet them, he could barely wait.

"Ok now I have some questions for you."

"Yes go on."

She flipped a page in her notebook, "do you know how you might've gotten here?"

"Hm," he started thinking back to the weird man he had dissed. "Well it was-"

So he told him on how he had just fallen asleep and met a man who called himself The Voice and mysteriously brought him here with no explanation. He left out the cinnamon roll incident because that wouldve been quite embarressing.

"The Voice..." she started thinking of ideas of who this may be. "Never heard of him before, this is urgent and did you say that you appeared here on the end of the eclipse."

He shook his head yes, "well near the end but basically."

"That eclipse was one of the times where both princess' magic were least powerful enough that they could raise up the moon and sun at the same time."

"Really you think I would've known that."

"That's probably the reason why you easily got here." Lyle was to busy checking out the room he didn't here her. He was wondering where the basement door was. "Hello?"

Lyle focused back to Twilight, "hm oh sorry I was just checking the place out."

"Well stop that we should find a reason why you were brought here."

"That's the thing," he said still observing the building. "I don't really care at the moment it's just so awesome to be here it's like a dream."

"Why don't you want to know. Isn't it making you curious at the slightest?"

It was curious to Lyle but it felt like Twilight was more curious then he was. I mean isn't like every bronies dream to go to equestria and talk with the mane six. Then again he didn't want to be rude. "Well it is slightly I mean there was this person or pony I followed here after I got here."

"A pony brought you here?"

He shook his head and sarcastically said, "well yah that is what I said. I also wasn't a pony when I first came here."

"You weren't a pony when u got here?"

"Again that's what I just said."

"Oh sorry," she said embarrassed.

"It's ok." he said back reassuring her. "That's just my personality, I tend to do that odd thing," he rubbed his head. "Anyway back to the subject. Yes I followed after the pony person thing and uh tripped into some bushes where there was some flash of light blinding me and when I got out of the bushes there I was a pony."

"Fascinating," she wrote it down in her book. "Anything else?"

He thought it through for a moment, "other then running into a few ponies no."

"Alright, may I ask you questions about your world." She hadn't asked Star an Arcana this stuff much since they were off doing something together or working with something so why not.

"What about the other two from my world did you not talk with them?"

Just as she thought, "Well not much since there doing things a lot and plus don't you find it interesting cause I do with all this multiverse stuff."

"Now that you think about it and since I'm always interested in science I don't see why not."

She clapped her hooves, "thank you another pony interested in science."

"Well what do you want to ask first," Lyle walked over to a nearby chair by twilight and sat down.

She joined him, "well first-

* * *

(A/N: I didn't want to write all this stuff and second I doubt it would be that interesting to most of you that and it's basically the stuff you see in all the other fanfics.)

* * *

They talked for another hour till finally one of them just had no more questions to ask, they basically asked everyone imaginable and Twilight wrote it all down. Now she had a full journal of humans and stuff.

Lyle didn't mind all the questions since it didn't bother him since he got to tell her the differences of the two worlds. Well now he had to get a place to stay because he didn't realize before that he would have to sleep on a bench in some park. "Hey Twilight?"

"Ya."

"Do you mind if I stay here I got no other place to stay?" He waited for her response hoping it to be yes.

"Uh," was all she said. Then an idea came to her mind, "well I do got a couch but it's not the best thing to stay on."

That brought Lyles feelings down he hated sleeping on couches. Why, because he hated the feeling of someone sneaking up on him at night without a locked door to separate the place. That and he's had some horrible experiences on couches... you don't want to know. "Uh, anywhere else?"

She slightly brought her head to the side, "what why don't you want to sleep on the couch?"

"I rather not talk about it."

Now that made her more curious but she let it slide, "well there's the floor."

That made Lyle laugh, "ha, nah I'll just ask one of your buddy's I guess."

"Ok I say you better go house hunting now before it gets to dark."

"Ya you guessed right," he lifted himself up and stretched from sitting down for so long.

Twilight copied an levitated her book and quill onto the table. She then walked over to the door, "well if you want to stop by tomorrow we could get some lunch or something oh and I could the rest of my friends to meet you."

Lyle walked over to her and opened up the door, "ya that's fine I'll be sure to drop by."

He walked out the building waving back to Twilight as she did the same. Now even though Twilight said that she was going to invite all her friends to lunch which he suspects noonish. He still thought the best person to ask would be Applejack for a place to stay, one because he could get some money there for working with her another day, second if he was to go to Pinkie Pie she would throw him a crazy party which isn't his thing since he's not all for sweets that much... he thought if he couldn't have sweets then it would be meat but he can't do that here! What the hay was he going to eat, grass, apples.

Meh he hates eating apples an that just brought up another thought how was he going to tell Applejack that and how was he going to tell Pinkie Pie he didn't like cake and cupcakes. Cupcakes brought up another thought, what if he was in some crazy cupcakes reality or something. Oh celestia let's hope not.

Now all this brought another thought up... thought ception. Dwaaaaaaa!

He shook his head, why would he think of such things. Of coarse this reality wasn't the weird cupcake one. Just saying gave him shivers and thats also one reason he don't eat cupcakes anymore.

Anyway back to where he should go. He could couldn't go to Fluttershys because well obviously she's shy. But he always was good with animals... most of the time except when he was camping with some of his friends and they ran into a black bear where it chased him up a tree. Ugh he rather not think back to that.

He also couldn't go with Rainbow Dash cause obviously she lives in a cloud and he's not a Pegasus. That and I doubt she would let him. Come to think about it he had no idea what her house would look like in the inside. That made him curious and now he wanted to check it out. Put that on the list of things he should see.

Now he was going to Applejacks to both work and or get a place to sleep at since that was the last option. And from thinking ob it so much he had already made it to the sweet apple acres and now he was heading for the barn and house across the dirt trail.

He took a chance to admire the surroundings and it was beautiful. All the apple trees that the apple family had grown each had bright red glowing apples to accompany them.

"Huh," he said aloud. "They really do make the best apples to bad I don't like apples all that much."

Half way down the path he saw a tree shake having the apples fall to the ground in some baskets.

Back at the house a few minutes earlier:

Twilight watched as Lyle walked out of the library. Strange was all she could think of. She couldn't believe that another human was on this world this just asked her, is there more? She closed the door and walked back in the room. "I better right a letter to the princess on yet another human being here." She used her magic to levitate a quill and parchment paper. "Don't you think Owlicious."

Perching up above her on a wooden hilt stood the owl. He responded saying, "who."

"Princess Celestia thats who," she laughed.

She put her hoof to her chin, "hm, Dear Princess Celestia."

* * *

A/N: sry about it being short I wanted to get this out fast because I've been busy lately. Till next chapter.

Read cyber5555s story it'll make this one make more sence.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: finally a new chapter and a extra long one from being gone for so long. Now I will also be posting a rewrite chapter of chapter 1 because I hated my first part and I went all OCD and perfectionist on it. Well on to the reading.

* * *

Lyle walked closer to the tree. More apples fell, conveniently all falling into the basket without miss. Lyle saw Applejack lower her back legs from the tree. "Hello," he said announcing himself.

Applejack stopped working and looked over to Lyle and in her country accent said, "howdy, what can I do fer' you?"

"Well I am here for the possibility of work and or a place to stay."

"Well you'll have to talk to my granny," she slowed her speech on granny. "Granny Smith tonights probably not a good time for a night since it was all sudden and such but I can ensure ya' on the job. What's your name?"

"My names Lyle and-." Lyle obviously already knew her name but he didn't want to spook her. "-your name is?"(edit if needed)

"My names Applejack proud worker of the family farm," Applejack brought out her hoof for a shake. Lyle accepted the hand shake with great gratitude. "So where ya' from?" she asked.

Crap this again Lyle thought. He decided to repeat the same thing he did to Twilight, "Texas." Since he was going to tell her the truth at the cafe store... thingy (he had no idea where it was going to be yet) he didn't see it as a problem.

Off the back Applejack caught the white law and said, "your lyin'."

Lyle backed away and in his best British accent replied, "preposterous." Unbelievable he thought, looks like Applejack can see through a lie. Even though Texas was a stupid answer.

"But I do gotta say,Texas would seem like a interesting place for me."

Lyle had to laugh at the irony. Southern state with a southern personality. It just worked out to well.

"What's so funny?" Applejack asked.

"Nothing," he snickered. "Just something I thought of."

"Uh huh, so you go'in to tell me where your really from?"

"Uhhhh," he muttered.

Applejack awaited an answer. What was he going to say manehatten or something. Everything he told her she could easily see through. "Cloudsdale," he decided.

Applejack stared at him with piercing eyes torward Lyle. "Uh hate to break it to you, but that's not possible your not a pegasus."

Lyle face hoofed. Wow how stupid could he get. First he says Texas then he says Cloudsdale. Stupid Stupid he thought as he continued to hit himself in the face.

"You ok there?" Applejack asked sympathetically.

Lyle stopped banging his head, leaving a good mark afterwords. "Ya I'm fine, just not thinking straight. Ugh I'm actually from Trottingham. My Dad lived in Cloudsdale and he was a Pegasus." Well whatever he did while banging his head must have triggered something.

"Really," Applejack actually buying the lie. "Could ya tell me what its like there, I for one have been to the city but it's not really my kinda place."

Wow Lyle couldn't believe she bought it. "Well it's big with large buildings that reach to the sky's. Uh if I were really to tell you all about the city it would take all day."

"Aw it's ok sugercube."

"Well I guess I could tell you later some other time when we see each other if I have time."

"Well then I can't wait."

He looked up at the sun seeing it slowly sinking, "well I better get going to look for a place to stay for the night."

"Well it was nice seeing you', I'll also let you know if you can stay here the next time I see you. You know to save you trouble."

"Thanks," he said while starting back off down the trail to ponyville.

(sorry im to lazy and want to stop with applejack at the moment. This is why I rushed.)

Later at ponyville:

Lyle walked down the streets. The sun now had completely gone down now all he had for light was the little street lights and the moon.

"ugh," he mourned as he sat down on a nearby bench, not realizing it wasn't the correct way for this world. Looks like I'm sleeping here for the night he thought to himself.

In the distance a light green pony was walking home. She walked past a street bench to see a stallion sleeping. "Odd," she said to herself.

She walked over to him to finally recognize the stallion.

It was Lyle that strange stallion that she had met earlier after the solar eclipse.

Lyle was in the first stage of sleep when he heard some pony. He slowly loosened his eyes to have them adjust to see Lyra with her hoof just about to poke or nudge him. "What are you doing," he asked.

"Funny," she replied. "I was just about to ask you the same thing."

"Well isn't it obvious I'm taking a nap."

"Uh huh, most ponies don't sleep like that," she said pointing out his position he was sitting.

"What?" he looked at himself and saw his mistake. Great he thought another thing to explain. "Well you see..."

He was cut off, "are you or we're you a human?"

(this is where the disk scratch occurs)

"What?" he said off the back. "uh, what's a hu-man," adding emphasis on human making it sound as if he never heard of the word.

"Ok, your the second one that I have seen that also sits like that. You can't lie because I can tell."

Wow Lyra's aware of humans he thought and she also has the ability to tell lies, isn't life swell. "Why does everyone say weird things when I sit like this," he said coming up with a excuse. "Just cause I sit like this doesn't make me different."

Lyra was now officially confused. She actually couldn't tell if he was lying but there was one thing she noticed, "everyone? We don't say everyone it's everypony."

"Fudge!" Lyle yelled forgetting about the difference.

Lyra laughed, "fudge?"

"Uh, I don't prefer language so I use similar things."

"oh," she shook her head. "This is off subject so back to it. Now you must be a human... well were."

There wasn't a good enough reason for Lyle to argue anymore so he had to admit unless he stayed here for the rest of the night talking, he already had to explain this kinda thing enough (I definitely am). "Ok you got me I was a human."

She squealed out of excitement, "I knew something felt different about you. Oh this is so great but why are you here in equestria?"

"Why, uh I don't know I was brought here."

"By who?"

"I don't know but I'm quite happy to be here."

"Hm," she put a hoof to her chin. "There must be some reason for you being here."

Lyle placed both of his fore hooves behind his head and laid back against the bench, "well if there is I don't want to go back."

"Why don't you want to go back to your world. Isn't there some pony there that you miss?"

He thought back to home. There was one person but even if he did get back to her he couldn't explain all of this without embarrassing himself so, "not really."

Lyra saw something in his eyes that was basically yelling out the correct answer, but couldn't put a hoof on it. "wow, I can't believe that one bit."

"Well people and places pass."

People Lyra thought while chuckling on his mistake again. "That's just awful, don't say that."

Lyle shrugged against her reasoning.

"So why are you out here when you could be in some bed."

"Uh I couldn't really find a place to stay so I sorta gave up."

"Gave up, well that's no good. Would you like to stay at my place for the night?"

"That's nice thanks."

"Great, then in the morning you could tell me some more stuff about your world."

Aw there's the catch. But he continued with the offer, anyone would rather sleep in a bed then a park bench.

Lyle got up and continued down the path with Lyra. In a few minutes they came to that same house she had pointed out to him earlier on. Lyra came up to the front door an pulled it open, "now, Bon Bon also lives here and she doesn't really know that I know you and well obviously that I'm bringing you in for the night."

"Bringing in?" he questioned. "What am I a dog."

Lyra laughed again, "your not from this world correct."

"uh, guess the context would be correct."

They both walked into the nice little house. It was like a little cozy room Lyle stood in. It had a couch facing a fireplace to his left. A hallway to his right with many other doors along the wall. Across from him was a kitchen sorta thing.

Lyra looked around the room probably for Bon Bon see if she was nearby. "Alright she must be..."

She was cut off, "really Lyra you mustn't bring random ponies off the streets in the house." It was Bon Bon, she somehow snuck up through the hallway without them realizing. "Especially at night, this pony could be a burglar tricking you to bring him in."

"Now I'm not a burglar," Lyle phrased.

"Ya he's not going to do anything." Lyra added, "I met him this morning and tonight he didn't have a place to stay so I thought it as generous."

Bon Bon shrugged, "I guess it's fine but for this night only." She stared into Lyles eyes, as if daggers, making him feel all the more uncomfortable.

"Great that's fine right Lyle?"

Lyle responded, "ya that's fine, I'll probably find some place tomorrow."

"Well then lets show you to your room."

Perfect, Lyle thought, a actual bed to sleep upon. Still he had to figure out a place to stay. Hopefully Applejack will say yes, for who knows how long he'll be in equestria.

Lyra led him through that little hallway to his room passing by Bon Bon who still was feeling to sure. "Here you go," she said. "Sorry about the cramped space but it's better then a park bench."

Lyle smiled, "it'll do thanks."

"No problem. Now we can continue that conversation tomorrow morning at breakfast. You will stay here that long right."

Lyle shook his head yes to confirm.

"Great, can't wait."

Lyra walked out the room leaving Lyle to his temporary bed. "Well better get some sleep." He blew out a nearby candle and climbed on into the bed falling asleep almost immediately.

Lyle opened his eyes. He was in a black room. He squinted his eyes to see if there was anything around him. Nothing, just darkness. Something felt odd to Lyle. Stinctivly he looked at himself he was human wearing his previous cloths. "Where am I," he sounded to himself.

All of the sudden he was in his house. It wasn't the same. He was in his living room but everything was moved in different spots. The tv in the middle of the room was in that weird fuzzy state. It was all that was giving off light.

"What the heck, what's going on." He took step forward to the tv. It blasted on to the title sequence of MLP: FIM. It caused him to jump.

Behind him a similar figure peared over Lyle. "Pitiful that you like this," The Voice said.

This caused Lyle to jump even more as if he was about to have a heart attack. "What the buck!" He tried to turn to The Voice but just like last time was stopped. "What do you want?"

"Well if I tell you it would just give away the answer."

Lyle rolled his eyes, "then why am I here, where is here?"

"This is the only real way I can communicate with you at the moment. It gives me a chance to mess with you for awhile."

Lyle didn't answer. What the heck was all Lyle was thinking of.

"Now tell me why do you like that place anyway," he said while pointing at the television screen.

"If I were to explain the whole reason then it would take days maybe even up to weeks or months."

The Voice snapped his fingers and the tv turned back to its original state, "do you know why your here?"

"Because your some crazy hag who wants to rule the universe."

The Voice ignored the insult, "the reason is because a higher being has chosen you to remove me."

"Is this the reason why you pulled me to equestria so I wouldn't get in the way."

"Yes."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I can't tell you that but if I did it would give myself away."

"Of course you can't."

"You think I would be that easy, ha," he laughed.

"You could," he muttered.

"Yes I could but why would I." The Voice snapped his fingers and on the tv screen appeared another kid. The screen was to blurry to give a representation. He did look about Lyles age though. He was walking to a road. The Voice snapped his fingers again. The road which the kid stood started to crack. A dark misty creature with red eyes crawled out. It's figure seemed to flicker with the sun light. The Voice snapped his fingers again and the tv turned back to its original state.

Lyle stood stunned. Who was that kid. Was there some connection. Why did The Voice show him this.

The Voice sinisterly smiled, "well time in dreams has caught up with reality. Now be aware Lyle, I am watching you."

The Voice faded away into the darkness. Then, Lyle woke up.

A knock on the door was heard. Lyle lifted himself up and rolled out of the bed, forgetting he wasn't a human anymore he fell to the floor with a bang. Lyle groaned under his breath and then the door to the room opened having Lyra rush in, "you ok?"

"Ya I'm fine just tripped."

"Well I came in to tell you that breakfast is ready. Oh and Bon Bon has left already so it's just you and me which works out."

Lyle got up and rubbed his head to lessen the pain, "where's she gone?"

"She went to work."

"Oh, what are we eating?"

"Hay bacon strips, eggs (I think they eat that.), and toast."

"Sounds good what are we waiting for." Lyle trotted out the door already used to being back in his new body.

Lyra still confused on Lyles attitude followed suit leading him to a nice table with plates and food already laid out.

Lyles mouth watered. One thing put him in thought though. Hay bacon strips? What the heck are those. Well he thought might as well try it.

Lyle sat down with Lyra doing the same across from him. "Looks good Lyra."

"Thanks," she said while watching Lyle poke at the hay bacon strips. "So," she took a bite of the toast. "What's it like in your world, what's it called?"

While having food in his mouth he replied, "well, the place where I come from is called earth. And the world isn't really all fun and games."

"What do you mean?" Lyra questioned.

"Well there's crime everyday, violence everywhere, war, all kinds of things. Though there are good ones. Now your world is spectacular, if I were to choose earth to equestria I would immediately pick here."

"Uh does your, er, earth have a king or leader of some sort?"

"Yes," he replied. "We have a president in the country from which I live in, America. He doesn't have everything though like servants and all that jazz like your princesses have . Ugh, I hate politics and I'm not even that good in explaining it."

Lyra didn't bother asking anymore on that subject. So she moved on to the next question she had in mind, "then who moves the sun and moon on your world?"

Lyle stopped eating, "no one."

"You mean no pony."

"Oh ya thanks. Well the earth is in a solar system with the sun as the middle. The earth rotates on its axis causing only certain parts of the planet see the sun and the other half usually see the moon. Or those rare occurrences of eclipses. Anyway the sun doesn't actually move. The earth moves around the sun also controlling seasons because the earths axis isn't perfect so some times part of the earth is farther away from the sun causing it to be colder, vice versa."

"What?" was all she could say.

"Ugh," Lyle pouted. "It would be easier with a picture. Lets just move away with that subject."

Lyra shook her head though still confused with the whole axis thing.

Lyle took a bite of his bacon strip thing, "uh, that's basically all I got at the moment with earth."

"Oh it's fine, just your world sounds so different."

"Ya it's definitely different. We don't have magic, we don't control the weather, and we don't control the seasons either."

"Your right that is different," she looked down at her plate and his. They both had finished it all off and quite quickly.

"Well, I better get going. I have to find a place to stay for the rest of the time I'm here. Thanks for the food it was fantastic. Never expected hay to taste good."

"You don't eat hay?" she questioned. "Wait it doesn't matter. Well it was nice having you. Could we talk again sometime."

"Whenever the opportunity is open I'll be right over."

She smiled as Lyle walked out the door closing it behind him.

Lyle walked down the street. It was nice and bright out. Ponies were out and about everywhere doing all kinds of things. He decided to meet up with Twilight one last time to get a good timing on when they were going to talk and stuff. He looked around the roof tops for the large tree. Spotting it he started off in the direction he thought best.

In minutes he reached the tree luckily picking a good route. He walked up to the door and knocked twice. In the building he heard, "one sec!" along with what sounded like books falling.

The door opened with Twilight standing, "oh hello Lyle. Come right in."

Lyle walked in noticing a pile of books in the middle of the room with Spike cleaning it up with a annoyed look. "I came here to ask you when we were meeting with everypony?"

"Ya sorry I forgot to tell you." She turned to Spike, "hey Spike what time is it right now?"

He growled, "10:37."

She turned back to Lyle, "in about 3 hours. I haven't gotten everypony all together yet. I'm planning on bringing them all over here for a talk. Thats why the place is a mess and we're cleaning."

"Oh sorry for barging in on your work, is there anything I can do to help since I have no idea what I can do for three hours?"

"Well yes actually you can. If you could help us finish cleaning these books. That would be nice. Everpony should be over here in a hour or 2."

He went over and started picking up books and placing them in there correct spots, "you know thinking on it, I say that instead of having the whole lunch deal since breakfast wasn't to long ago. I could just stay here and wait for everypony."

"You know that actually would be a lot better for every ponies schedule. Here one second I'll be right back I got to tell everypony on the update."

Lyle watched as Twilight ran out, "ok?" He turned to Spike, "does she do this kind of thing often, you know leaving you to do all the work?"

"Ya pretty much," he replied.

Lyle picked up a book and looked at the title. It read: moderation. "What's this book Spike?" he showed him the cover.

He squinted at it to get a better look, "oh that book is a copy of the canterlot book of magical lore. You know mystic items hidden and stuff. Basically old myths."

"Could I borrow this book?"

"I don't see why not."

"Cool," he went and placed it on a nearby table for later.

35 minutes later...

Twilight walked into her house. It sparkled with cleanliness. Over in some chairs she saw Spike and Lyle talking. "Hey," she introduced herself. "Everypony should be over in a hour."

"Great," Lyle responded. "Can't wait to meet them all."

Twilight admired the room again, "you guys sure cleaned the house fast and it looks great."

Lyle looked back to when they were cleaning.

*Flashback:

"Now Spike," Lyle announced. "The best way to clean is to hide everything or at least that's what I always did, it usually works ." Lyle grabbed a few books and junk and stuffed it in a nearby closet making sure Spike was watching.

*End Flashback

"Ya great."

Spiked couldn't help but throw in a laugh.

Twilights eyebrow went up, "what's so funny?"

"Nothing," Lyle responded.

"Uh huh."

"Now could you tell me something about this book," Lyle raised up the book that read moderation.

Twilight brought it over with her magic, "why do you want to know about the book on canterlot myths?"

"I don't know but I felt like something was telling me to check out the book."

Twilight handed the book back, "well I don't know much about this book to tell you. If you really want to know then you'll have to talk to the authors, Princess Celestia and Luna."

"Are you saying you havent read this book yet when its even made by your own mentor?" Lyle asked confused.

"Well..." A nock was heard on the front door. "One sec," Twilight walked over to the door and opened it. There stood Rarity wearing some weird fancy outfit.

"Hello dear, I decided to come fashionably early if you don't mind. I wanted to meet this new pony first thing." Rarity looked over to where Lyle sat, "oh and that must be you."

"Hya," Lyle said while waving hello.

"Hm," Rarity already taking on Lyles attitude.

"Rarity I just talked to you 10 minutes ago."

"Sorry, it seems as if curiosity has gotten the best of me."

"Fine, come right in?" Twilight asked moving out of the doorway.

"Thank you Twilight," she walked in and then straight to Lyle where he stood up to greet her. "How do you do?"

"I'm fine thanks, since I already know your name I should tell you mine. I'm Lyle," he brought out a hoof to shake.

Rarity accepted, "now how do you know my name?"

"Uh-" Lyle was cut off.

"Rarity, we'll learn that when everypony else gets here," Twilight said.

"So be it. I guess in this time I could help you with that awful mane of yours Lyle. It needs to be completely redone."

Lyle looked over to Twilight where she was laughing. He thought Spike was probably doing the same behind him.

Well Lyle didn't want his hair changed, it was fine the way it was. He wasn't into all that fancy stuff. "Uh Rarity thanks for the offer but let's just wait for everyone else to get here."

"Everyone?" Rarity noticed, "it's everypony, where have you learned this strange speech?"

Twilight again broke into the conversation, "Rarity please just wait."

Rarity stuck her head up in a fashionable manor and said, "fine."

She trotted over to another chair and sat down to wait.

About an half an hour later...

The next knock on the door was heard. Twilight walked over and opened it. This time stood Fluttershy and in her sweet timid voice said, "oh, hello Twilight I'm not to early, cause I hope not. If so I can come back later."

"No it's fine Fluttershy. Rarity has been here for awhile, so you can come right in."

"Thankyou," she walked in the room. Lyle walked over and went to greet himself. Fluttershy screamed and flew over to a corner.

"Crap," Lyle said while face hoofing. "How could I have forgot."

Fluttershy hid her face with her pink hair. Lyle slowly walked over to her calmly, "hey Fluttershy it's ok nothing to be afraid of."

Fluttershy lifted her head to look in Lyles eyes. Something about them made her fear or shyness slowly dissapear. She stood up and started to speak, "sorry I'm not used to meeting new ponies."

"It's alright, from where I'm from I'm not one to be all brave to talking to new ponies either."

Fluttershy smiled on the relation.

"So allow me to greet myself. Im Lyle," he again brought out his hoof for yet another shake.

Fluttershy hesitated but gave in and accepted the greeting.

"Woo Fluttershy," Spike yelled out. "I didn't know you had it in you."

Twilight gave the death stare to Spike causing him to quite down.

Both Lyle and Fluttershy walked to the seats sitting down in there respective spots they felt like choosing.

"Wow dear," Rarity added. "I've never seen you become well less shy to a new pony."

Fluttershy just smiled not giving the real answer.

Another knock was heard on the door. Twilight again opened it and there stood Applejack.

"Howdy Twilight," Applejack said. "Now where is this new pony."

She walked in without Twilight saying. Looking around she saw Lyle sitting at a chair. "Lyle?" she said. "Your the new pony?"

Lyle turned to Applejack and waved, "hey Applejack any word on if I can stay at your place."

"Ya, my granny said it would be a alright for ya to stay, your also aloud to help on the farm for some bits." She turned to Twilight, "now why exactly is he so important for us six to have to' meet him."

Twilight groaned, "I'll tell you when everypony gets here. All we are waiting for is Rainbow and Pinkie."

"Alright then, I guess I could wait," Applejack walked over to another chair past Lyle next to Fluttershy and started chatting about apples with the others.

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: now I was going to post this on Monday but I had some issues. Hopefully Ill return with myusual schedule. R&R it helps and any advice would be greatly appreciated. Also if you are slightly confused on the plot, read cyber5555s book it should explain a lot of the holes. Till next chapter.


End file.
